I am the?
by Tami Mikaelson
Summary: Rory has been having bad dream since he entered TARDIS or is it something more then just nightmares? Based on the idea of Rory being the Master. Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.


Summary: It's always the person you least expect. Rory's been having nightmares ever since he stepped foot on the TARDIS or is it something more than just nightmares?

**AN: I wrote this after reading another story like this and I like the whole idea of Rory being The Master. :) This isn't my best work but I like to know what you think. Sorry if I made any spelling mistakes and any others. Edit for the spelling mistakes and other mistakes on June 3rd at 2:35am.**

Things had changed for one Rory Williams the second he stepped foot on the TARDIS and not in the way you may think.

Sure he went on grand adventurous and travelled in space and time but what was happening to him wasn't something he had told anybody.

It was nothing at first just feelings, like he had heard of the places The Doctor was talking about before which he known was impossible.

But after spending a few months on the TARDIS things go worse it was like the TARDIS unlocked something in his brain that he didn't know he had before or maybe in was the time vortex messing with his mind.

It started off as dreams nothing more. No colour. No faces. No images. Just nothingness apart from a deep, dark rambling voice a voice full of authority in his dream.

"_You are a disease. An abomination. A disgrace to the name Time Lord." _

Not for the first time Rory wakes with a start eyes wide and trying to get his breathing back to normal. It scared him a little if he was being honest.

The echoes of the voice still fresh repeating over and over in his head.

He knows there something familiar about it. He knows that it was important but he just can't see what lay behind it all.

Rory looks down to his left at Amy smiles softly, happy he hadn't woke her and carefully gets up for their bed and makes his way over to the dresser and looks for something in one of the draws once he found it he picks it up an just just looks at it and turns it over in his hand.

He had the fob watch his whole life he doesn't know were he got it but he can't remember not having it with him and he could swear that it whispers 'It's not time yet.' but he could be imagining it.

Another day another adventure. Now Rory wasn't bored or upset with how things were he just felt it wasn't him like something was missing but he wouldn't voice that he was never one to openly talking about his problems or emotions.

It was 3 in the morning and he couldn't sleep all was quiet within the TARDIS he had been awake for hours and was sat on the stairs leading up to different parts of the TARDIS.

He had been sat there for half an hour. Before then he just wandered aimlessly walking through the TARDIS he was trying to understand his latest dream but for some reason it felt more like a memory.

His latest dream had started a week ago and it wasn't anything scary just never ending fields, laughing, bright red skies with gold and talking and smiling with a friend that had no face but it made no scene what-so-ever.

"Rory?" he heard Amy's call out to him softly.

"Yeah I'm here." he replied calmly and softly.

"Come back to bed."

He looked to his left and smiled a little towards her, he know she was worried about him but wasn't pushing him to talk about his problem and for that he was thankful.

He stood and walked towards her putting his fob watch in his pocket and let Amy lead them back towards their room within the TARDIS.

It was 2 weeks later and Rory shot up and out of bed looking to his left he noticed Amy hadn't woken he had been keeping her up with his nightmares the past week, so he was thankful she was still asleep.

The dream he just had was new and different for the others.

Golden mist. A gunshot. Someone's face, they had brown hair, had on a blue pin striped suit and they were crying.

"_We're the only ones left." _

He could still hear the words.

His breathing was heavy he wiped the sweat off of his forehead and looked over at Amy who still slept peacefully.

Making his way to the door and out into the TARDIS corridor he heading towards the control room. He sat on the stairs again, the control room being on of the only places he could find peace.

He took out the fob watch again he was drawn to it and just looked at it flipped it over and over it his hand.

'It's almost time.' it whispered faintly back to him and he growled out in frustration.

But something happened that never happened before the watch got warm kinda hot and a warmth rushed through him his finger resting on the catch on the watch. 'Not yet' it whispered and they a drumming sound. _One, Two, Three Four._ And it repeated it was a odd but comforting sound at the same time.

"Rory!"

He known that voice it was The Doctor.

"Doctor?" Rory turned his head towards the said man - Time Lord.

"Are you Okay?" he asked and walked towards Rory and Rory nodded and said.

"I'm fine."

"Amy said you been having nightmares for awhile now." The Doctor told him.

Rory felt angry for a second Amy had talked to The Doctor behind his back but as quickly as the feeling came it went.

"It's nothing." he told The Doctor and The Doctor just looked him over and stopped when he saw something in Rory's hand.

"What's that?" he questioned nodding towards the watch in Rory's hand.

Rory looked at the watch and quickly put it in his pocket.

"Nothing!"

The Doctor looked at him questioningly but let it go nonetheless.

"I'm gonna go back to bed." he told The Doctor and head back to his room.

"Rory," The Doctor called just before he turned the corner and he stopped. "You know you can talk to me about anything?"

Rory nodded slowly. "I know." he said and continued on his way.

'It's almost time' it whispered to him.

That was five days ago and Rory hadn't had any dreams in three day, he had just waken up from a wonderful sleep and found himself alone in bed and the room.

He dressed quickly he had never felt so alive he has to much energy. He understood Amy wanted him to catch up on sleep but did she really have to let him sleep all day?

Not forgetting his fob watch he grabbed it and headed for the door.

'It's time.' he heard it whisper. It caught him by surprise and he stopped just as he was about to open the door.

"What?" he questioned out loud.

'It's time.' it whispered again and Rory's hand tightened on the watch his finger resting on the catch.

He stilled for a second. What does he have to lose?

So he opened the watch.

Golden mist made its way over him, his past flashed before his eyes and he remembered, he remembered everything. He wasn't Rory Williams. He was something more something better he was a Time Lord.

Drumming his finger against his leg smiling he looked around he was in a TARDIS. The Doctor's TARDIS.

He could hear the TARDIS hum as he walked towards the control room he could fell that The Doctor was the only one in the room as he got closer.

He was still drumming his fingers against his leg as he walked.

Once he got to the control room he stopped and watched The Doctor for a minute before entering the room.

"Rory?" The Doctor said as he saw him enter the door walking straighter the normal as if he owned the very room.

"Doctor." he said in a tone only he could manage.

The Doctor froze on the spot, at the tone only one person said his name like that and he didn't want to believe that sweet, friendly and kind Rory could really be that person.

"Master?" The Doctor whispered back and the man smiled at The Doctor.

"Oh, I do love it when you say my name."

He really did.

**The End!**


End file.
